ZAGR
'''ZAGR '''is the shipping of Zim and Gaz. Gaz and Zim had some interaction in the series, and Gaz seemed not to care about any of his alien things. Had the series continued The finale/movie for the whole show would have had the Irkens vs. Dib and earth. Gaz would have joined Zim's side, teaming up with him to put an end to the carnage after encouraging him to save his people from death, cloaking her face and body in a hooded outfit to do so. They would have defeated Dib and his forces, banishing them to Saturn. As reward for helping him, Gaz is made Zim's queen consort when Zim is declared to be the next Almighty Tallest. Stories related to ZAGR *Restless - By: Invader Gia *Hidden Feelings - By: Invader Gia *Her - By: Invader Gia *Attention - By: Invader Gia *Emotions - By: Invader Gia *Secret Revealed - By: Invader Gia *Christmas Teachings - By: Invader Gia *Movie Night - By: Invader Gia *Invader Zim: The Mysterious Love of Doom! - by: Invader Gia *Falling - By: Invader Gia *Courage - By: Invader Gia *One-Shots (#3) - By: Invader Gia *It All Just Happened... - By Conker's Bad Fur Day *The Most Bestest Christmas Ever! - By Conker's Bad Fur Day Spoofa related to ZAGR *Me (IZ version) - By Angie Y. Gallery Umbrella.png|Zim using Gaz as an umbrella in The Wettening 2035244.jpg|Zim trying to hypnotize Gaz with his pimple Zim_and_Gaz_Tak_1.jpg|Zim and Gaz in, Tak: The Hideous New Girl Untitled.png|Zim With Gaz Underneath an Umbrella In The Wettening __zagr_kiss_for_my_love_pig___by_metros2soul-d3g5lmg.jpg|ZAGR fanart by metros2soul on deviantart zagr___spying_by_invaderkurosaki11-d4892oq.jpg|ZAGR fanart by invaderkurosaki on deviantart Zim and Gaz Kissing by nintendomaximus.jpg|ZAGR fanart by nintendomaximus on deviantart My dark guardian angel by jackfreak1994.jpg|My Dark Guardian Angel by Jackfreak1994 on deviantart IMG 1262.jpg|Zim Not Understanding Rejection By: Jackfreak1994 IMG 1212.jpg|Trying to Impress the Gaz-Human By: JackFreak1994 IMG 1231.jpg|The Kissing Booth By: JackFreak1994 IMG 1205.jpg|Come With Me? By: JackFreak1994 IMG 1241.jpg|More Kisses For My Little Gaz By: JackFreak1994 IMG 1211.jpg|Chilly Days With My LovePig By:JackFreak1994 IMG 1133.jpg|Walking The Dog By: JackFreak1994 IMG_1184.jpg|Mission Accomplished By: JackFreak1994 IMG_1356.jpg|Kiss Me, Little Gaz By: Invader Gia IMG_1357.jpg|Look at Me By: Invader Gia IMG_1130.jpg|Sweet Kiss By: JackFreak1994 IMG 1375.jpg|The Daydream By: Invader Gia IMG_1197.jpg|Merry Christmas Little Gaz By: JackFreak1994 120625-203648.jpg|"Gimme a hug!" by RBH IMG_1319.jpg|Impressed? By: Invader Gia IMG_0493.jpg|Only for You, My Little Gaz By: Invader Gia IMG_1508.jpg|A Small Nudge By: Invader Gia IMG_1521.jpg|Doesn't Understand Rejection By: Invader Gia IMG_1529.jpg|One Kiss By: Invader Gia IMG_1535.jpg|Zim's Mistletoe By: Invader Gia IMG_1564.jpg|Who Gets The Irken? By: Invader Gia IMG_1566.jpg|Chibi ZAGR By: JackFreak1994 IMG_1561.jpg|Curiosity Killed The Alien By: JackFreak1994 2012-07-28 00.30.02.jpg|Mopiness of Doomcon- HyperHearts(Spooches)58 Screen Shot 2012-08-04 at 3.31.10 PM.png|ZAGR Can not be sealed away A Flower for my little Gazzy (ZAGR).png|A flower for my Little Gazzy By: ~InvaderXeena~ Screen Shot 2012-08-05 at 5.15.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-05 at 5.16.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-05 at 5.16.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-05 at 5.17.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 11.42.25 AM.png|My first ZAGR drawing!!! Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 12.44.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 12.45.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 12.45.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 12.45.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 12.46.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 12.47.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 12.47.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 12.51.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 12.52.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 12.52.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 12.52.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 12.53.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 12.53.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 12.54.17 PM.png|DO NOT IGNORE ZIM! Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 12.55.08 PM.png Don'tgetlostmylittlelovepig.png|Don't get lost my little love pig Category:Shipping Page Category:ZAGR (Gaz) Category:Canon Ships